


Sommer ohne Boerne

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: Epistolary, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: „Sie werden was?“ fragte Thiel entgeistert.Boerne nimmt eine Auszeit. Thiel ist nicht begeistert.





	Sommer ohne Boerne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Ich. Habe. Etwas. Fertig. Geschrieben. 
> 
> Das klappt zur Zeit nicht so gut. Daher poste ich es jetzt auch gleich mitten in der Nacht, um diesen Erfolg gebührend zu feiern :-)
> 
> Für die liebe CornChrunchie, der ich schon lange mal etwas schenken wollte. Und zu den Geburtstagen krieg ich ja nichts rechtzeitig fertig. Also jetzt einfach mal so :-) Dir hatte damals 'Notiert' ganz gut gefallen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, und das hier ist wieder eine Geschichte mit schriftlicher Kommunikation. Ich hoffe, es gefällt.

„Sie werden was?“ fragte Thiel entgeistert.

Boerne legte den Kopf schief.

„Aber, aber, Thiel. Das habe ich Ihnen doch schon vor Monaten mitgeteilt. Ich nehme eine Auszeit. Diesen Sommer, während der Semesterferien, sechs Wochen auf La Réunion.“

Bei seinen letzten Worten hob Boerne ein wenig das Kinn.

Affig sah das aus.

„Sie, Sie haben…“

Thiel musste sich dringend fangen. Er konnte sein Gegenüber doch auf keinen Fall wissen lassen, was dessen Worte ihm für einen Schlag in die Magengrube versetzt hatten. Sechs Wochen. Sechs Wochen, die Boerne ihn einfach im Stich ließ. Und das ohne echte Vorwarnung, denn…

„Sie haben nur gesagt, Sie würden mit dem Gedanken spielen!“

Na also. Ging doch. Nun waren sie raus, die Worte die er gleich hatte erwidern wollen.

Wobei, recht anklagend hörte sich das jetzt doch an. Und Boerne sprang natürlich darauf an.

„Ach, Thiel, ich versteh‘ schon, Sie werden mich vermissen, aber –“

„Gar nichts werde ich!“

Boerne ignorierte den Einwurf geflissentlich.

„Aber ich kann Ihnen ja eine Postkarte schreiben. Da haben Sie was, auf das Sie sich freuen können.“

Oh, dieser herablassende Ton, als ob Boerne einem bettelnden Hund einen Brocken zuwarf. Thiel war sofort auf Hundertachtzig. Aber er wollte Boerne die Genugtuung nicht geben, ihn ausrasten zu sehen.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und brummte so gleichgültig, wie es ihm irgendwie möglich war:

„Fahren Sie nur in Urlaub, dann sind Sie mir aus den Augen. Und Ihre Postkarte kann mir so was von gestohlen bleiben.“

~---~

2 1/2 Tage

Das Schlimme war, Boerne war noch keine drei Tage weg, da wünschte sich Thiel schon, sie hätten sich nicht die ganzen letzten Tage vor Boernes Abreise angemotzt.

Eine Postkarte wäre besser als nichts.

Dabei hatte er sich so viel Mühe gegeben, sich einzureden, dass er jetzt endlich mal seine langersehnte Ruhe haben würde. Es war doch auch für ihn eine Auszeit – ohne die Nervensäge von nebenan. Wie oft hatte er den Herrn Professor schließlich schon dahin gewünscht, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Und genau da war er jetzt auch, sofern man den Fernsehdokumachern Glauben schenken durfte.

(Ja, er hatte die Doku über La Réunion geschaut. Es lief halt so gar nichts anderes, und er würde sich doch nicht durch Boernes Urlaubsziel den Fernsehabend vermiesen lassen, das wäre ja noch schöner.)

So viel Mühe hatte sich Thiel damit gegeben, Boerne wieder wie früher hauptsächlich lästig zu finden, dass er letztendlich tatsächlich daran geglaubt hatte.

Zwei volle Tage lang.

Und dann kam der Samstag und Thiels gedanklicher Schutzschild zerbröselte.

Das Wetter war herrlich und während er hastig die Rollläden schloss, damit die Hitze des Tages sich nicht im Schlafzimmer ausbreiten würde, dachte er, dass wahrscheinlich gleich Boerne vor der Tür stehen und ihn voller Tatendrang zu irgendetwas mitschleppen würde.

Thiel würde grummeln und so tun, als ob ihm das gar nicht recht sei, während er sich hastig ein paar Jeans und ein frisches T-Shirt überstreifte, und Boerne würde ihn währenddessen im Doziermodus volltexten und…

Boerne war nicht da.

Und zwar nicht nur dieses, sondern die kommenden fünf Wochenenden auch nicht.

Boerne hatte einfach beschlossen, in den Urlaub zu fahren. Eine verdammte Auszeit zu nehmen.

Denn was brauchte Boerne schon Thiel.

So sehr ihn Boernes Getue manchmal nervte, so sehr bewunderte Thiel Boernes Energie, die unbändige Kraft, mit der sich dieser Mann aufs Leben stürzte, als habe er permanent Angst, etwas zu verpassen.

Thiel war nicht so, und früher hätte ihn das nicht gestört.

Er hätte einfach den Samstag auf dem Sofa verbracht und sich einen faulen Lenz gemacht.

Aber nach langen Boerneschen Jahren war der Gedanke daran irgendwie unbefriedigend.

Nur, was tun ohne Boerne und seine (zugegebenermaßen manchmal überambitionierten) Pläne und (zugegebenermaßen manchmal hirnrissigen) Ideen?

Am Ende war er Herbert besuchen gegangen.

Naja, er hatte es versucht.

War das nicht deprimierend, dass sein Vater so viel freizeitbeschäftigter war als er und mit seiner neusten Flamme ins Freibad entschwunden war.

Thiel schwang sich wieder aufs Fahrrad, fuhr schnurstracks nach Hause, setzte sich mit einem Bier auf die Couch und tat sich einmal gründlich selber leid.

Das konnte ja noch heiter werden, dieser Sommer ohne Boerne.

~---~

8 Tage

_Thiel,_

_ich weiß ja, dass es Ihnen laut Ihrer eigenen Worte ‚scheißegal‘ ist, wie ich meinen Urlaub verbringe, aber ich übermittle Ihnen hiermit trotzdem sonnige Urlaubsgrüße von den Vanille-Inseln._

_KFB_

Der Postbote hatte doof gegrinst, als er Thiel am zweiten boernelosen Samstagmorgen aus dem Bett geklingelt und Strafporto für eine unterfrankierte Postkarte verlangt hatte.

Boerne, dieser Arsch.

„Und wenn ich den Empfang verweigere?“

„Dann nehme ich die Karte wieder mit. Möchten Sie nicht wissen, was drauf steht?“

Das bescheuerte Grinsen des jungen Kerls war noch breiter geworden, als Thiel augenrollend den Geldbeutel geholt hatte. Jetzt, wo er die Karte in der Hand hielt, wusste er auch weshalb.

Für diese passiv-aggressiven Ergüsse hatte es sich nun echt nicht gelohnt, extra zu bezahlen.

Thiel wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was es über ihn aussagte, dass er die Karte nicht zerriss oder zumindest in den Papierkorb wandern ließ, sondern stattdessen an den Kühlschrank pinnte.

 _Naja_ , rechtfertigte er sein Tun vor sich selbst, _immerhin erinnert mich das Ding daran, warum es überhaupt keinen Grund gibt, diesen schnöseligen Piefke zu vermissen._

~---~

13 Tage

_Thiel,_

_so ungern ich diese Worte zu Papier bringe: mir ist ein unangenehmer Fehler unterlaufen. Meine Wagnersche Zwergin informierte mich per E-Mail recht ungehalten darüber, dass sie für ihre erbetene Postkarte Übergebühren zu erbringen hatte, sodass ich nur davon ausgehen kann, dass es Ihnen ähnlich ergangen ist._

_Ich bitte Sie, mir zu glauben, dass dieser Lapsus keineswegs mit böser Absicht geschehen ist und Sie sich auch keine Sorgen um meine exzellenten Französischkenntnisse machen müssen. Vielmehr ist die Absicht (oder, wollen wir einmal nicht so sein, sicherlich war es bloße Nachlässigkeit) beim Verkäufer der fraglichen Postwertzeichen zu verorten, welcher mir keinen sonderlich seriösen Eindruck machte._

_Hoffentlich hat mein Urlaubsgruß Sie dennoch erreicht und auch Ihren Geldbeutel nicht übergebührlich belastet._

_Es grüßt Sie_

_Ihr KFB_

_P.S.: Bei all dem Grün, das mich hier umgibt, kann ich nicht umhin, gelegentlich meiner Zimmerpflanzen zu gedenken und ein wenig um deren Überleben zu bangen. Es bleibt mir nur zu hoffen, dass die dafür nötigen Gießtätigkeiten geflissentlich wahrgenommen werden._

Wenn sein Ärger nicht schon vor Tagen verraucht wäre, hätte er spätestens jetzt jeglichen Schwung verloren.

Boerne hatte ihm einen Brief geschrieben.

(Und dieses Mal auch genug Marken drauf geklebt.)

Thiel ließ seinen Blick über das Blatt in seinen Händen wandern und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Selbst für Boerne waren diese Formulierungen sehr gestelzt. Vielleicht hatte das schwere Briefpapier ihn zu solchen Glanzleistungen der deutschen Sprache verleitet. Oder vielleicht glaubte er ja tatsächlich, dass die kleine Beleidigung im Postskriptum sich in der schnörkeligen Wortwahl verstecken konnte. Typisch Boerne. Unhöflich wie immer. Und es tat nichts zur Sache, dass er definitiv mal bei Boerne drüben nach den Pflanzen schauen sollte.

 _Warum überhaupt ein Brief?_ , wunderte er sich, während er die Gießkanne zum wiederholten Male füllte. Schließlich kommunizierte Boerne anscheinend per Mail mit Frau Haller.

Gut, Thiel schaute nicht so oft in seinen privaten Mail-Account. Ab und zu fand sich darin ein kurzes Update von Lukas, daher vergaß er es nicht ganz, aber wer schrieb ihm sonst schon. Wahrscheinlich konnte sich das Boerne, der ja schließlich über sein eher dürftiges Sozialleben bestens Bescheid wusste, auch denken.

Und außerdem: Das Briefeschreiben passte schon irgendwie zu Boerne.

~---~

19 Tage

_Mein lieber Thiel,_

_ein Blick in die deutsche Zeitung hat mich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Westfalen von einer heftigen Hitzewelle heimgesucht wird. So froh ich bin, dieser bei angenehmen 26 Grad Durchschnittstemperatur zu entkommen, hoffe ich doch, dass Sie von diesem Übel bald wieder erlöst werden, oder es schon sind, wenn dieser Brief Sie erreicht. Denken Sie daran, genug Wasser zu trinken und lassen Sie zur Not ein paar Tage das Rad stehen…_

Genervt warf Thiel Boernes neusten Brief auf den Couchtisch. Da hatte er sich so gefreut, Boernes geschwungene, krakelige Arztschrift auf dem Umschlag in seinem Briefkasten zu entdecken, und jetzt musste der versuchen, ihn hier zu bemuttern.

Kaum fünf Minuten später hatte er das Ding aber irgendwie schon wieder in der Hand und las von exotischen Pflanzen, kulturellen Kleinoden und folkloristischen Festen. Vielleicht sollte er doch auch mal wieder in den Urlaub fahren, auch wenn ihm natürlich klar war, dass er niemals auch nur annähernd so überschwänglich von seinen Reiseerlebnissen begeistert sein konnte wie Boerne.

Die Schlussformel des Briefs ließ ihn kurz stutzen.

_Von Herzen,_

_Ihr KFB_

„Von Herzen“? Er tat es als Ausbund Boernescher geschraubter Ausdrucksweise ab.

~---~

25 Tage

_Mein lieber Thiel,_

_sechs Wochen sind schon ein beachtliches Stück Zeit. Vermissen Sie mich schon bei der Verbrecherjagd? Vermutlich nicht, Sie versäumen es ja selten, zu betonen, wie sehr Ihnen meine angeblichen „Einmischungen“ zuwider sind. Immerhin weiß ich Sie in guten Händen. Zwar kann meine Assistentin rein physisch meine Fußstapfen keineswegs ausfüllen, aber metaphorisch kommt sie deutlich näher heran, als ich manches Mal zuzugeben gewillt bin…_

Hui, das klang nicht gut. Selbstzweifel und Selbstkritik schon in den ersten Sätzen, was war denn in den letzten zehn Tagen mit Boerne passiert?

Stirnrunzelnd las Thiel weiter.

Es wurde in den folgenden Absätzen… nicht wirklich besser. Boernes Bericht klang naja, vielleicht nicht lustlos per se, aber irgendwie…. bemüht. Als ob er verbergen wollte, wie es ihm in Wirklichkeit ging. Boerne war ja schon immer gut gewesen, was derartige Schauspielerei anging. Dieses mal eben in Briefform.

 _So ein Quatsch_ , sagte Thiel sich, kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht. Nur weil er selbst gerade so eine Phase hatte, in der die Welt einfach grau und uneinladend wirkte, musste er Boerne ja nicht dasselbe unterstellen.

Er hatte einfach seine eigene Stimmung auf Boernes Worte projiziert. Mehr war da nicht.

~---~

35 Tage

Sechs Wochen waren wirklich eine verdammt lange Zeit, dachte Thiel, als er seine Einkaufstaschen durchs Treppenhaus schleppte und wie immer unfreiwillig mit dem Blick an Boernes Tür hängen blieb, als ob diese sich gleich öffnen und Boerne ihn auf einen Kaffee hereinbitten könnte.

Ein Brief von Boerne war auch schon lange keiner mehr gekommen.

Wahrscheinlich war der die einseitige Kommunikation inzwischen leid geworden.

Thiel hätte antworten sollen. Aber da Boerne herumreiste…

 _Naja_ , schalt er sich, _eine E-Mail hätte man schon echt schreiben können._

Vor allem wo Boerne doch neulich so versteckt deprimiert geklungen hatte.

Schon hatte er das letzte Boernesche Schreiben wieder in der Hand. Auch beim erneuten Lesen klang das alles nicht so sonderlich glücklich.

Das Wetter, von dem Boerne davor doch noch geschwärmt hatte, war plötzlich „recht eintönig“, die Wandertour, die er unternommen hatte, ging durch „verlassene Landschaften“, wo Boerne davor noch von „unberührter Natur“ begeistert gewesen war.

Geistesabwesend drückte Thiel den Einschaltknopf seines alten Laptops.

Der Lüfter ratterte schon lange ein wenig, und bei den sommerlichen Temperaturen war es noch schlimmer als sonst. Aber solange das Ding funktionierte…

Ob Boerne wohl überhaupt regelmäßig seine Mails las? Egal.

Oh, da war eine neue Nachricht von Lukas.

Relativ kurz, aber mit ein paar Urlaubsfotos. Ob der dunkelhaarigen Schönheit im Bikini, die da neben seinem Sohn in die Kamera lächelte, hob Thiel unwillkürlich die Augenbrauen und setzte dann schnell wieder einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf, auch wenn das ja in seinem Wohnzimmer keiner sehen konnte.

Er schickte ein paar Zeilen zurück; wunderte sich wie immer, wie leicht das eigentlich ging, obwohl er Lukas schon seit Jahren nicht mehr persönlich gesehen und auch nur recht selten am Telefon gesprochen hatte. Irgendwie waren sie auf der gleichen Wellenlänge, wie er es mit seinem eigenen Vater eigentlich nie so recht war.

Er wollte das Mailprogramm schon wieder schließen, als ihm Boerne wieder einfiel.

Thiel öffnete eine neue Nachricht.

_~~Lieber Boerne,~~ _

Nein, das klang ja komisch.

_~~Lieber Herr Boerne,~~ _

Zu formell.

_Boerne,_

Genau. Schließlich begannen Boernes Briefe auch immer nur mit „Thiel“. Oder?

_hier herrscht die absolute Sommerflaute, von Verbrecherjagd kann keine Rede sein. Und so gerne ich mit Frau Haller arbeite, ist das auch besser so, damit ich mir demnächst nicht monatelang von Ihnen Beschwerden darüber anhören muss, was Sie alles verpasst haben. Ich hoffe, Sie genießen Ihren Urlaub in vollen Zügen, nachdem Sie ~~mich hier schon alleine sitzen gelass~~ ~~mich einfach so im Stich gelass~~ sich so auf Ihre Auszeit gefreut hatten. Ich habe beschlossen, das nächste Wochenende hoch ans Meer zu fahren. ~~~~_

Ja, in der Tat, das hatte er. Nur würde er Boerne garantiert nicht unter die Nase binden, dass er das hauptsächlich tun würde, weil ihm sein übliches Freizeitprogramm abhandengekommen war und er Boerne… vermisste.

Und nun war er hängen geblieben und kam nicht weiter mit seiner Mail. Er las den Anfang nochmal und war plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr zufrieden.

 _Ich hoffe, Sie genießen Ihren Urlaub in vollen Zügen_ , wie gestelzt klang das denn.

Das war doch Boerne, dem er hier schrieb, nicht irgendwer.

Aber neu anfangen wollte Thiel nun auch wieder nicht.

 _Schreib doch einfach noch, wie’s dir geht_.

Nur – wie ging es ihm eigentlich?

Er war unzufrieden in letzter Zeit, regelrecht mürrisch manchmal, das hatte ihm Nadeshda neulich ganz direkt ins Gesicht gesagt und Thiel hatte daraufhin versucht, sich ein wenig zusammenzureißen.

Schließlich wusste er nur zu gut, wo die schlechte Laune herkam, wenn er es vor sich selbst zugab.

_Sie fehlen mir._

Da hatte er es nun einfach getippt.

Schwarz auf weiß.

Der Cursor blinkte erwartungsvoll.

Thiels Finger lag schon auf der Löschtaste.

Aber dann schüttelte er stumm den Kopf, kniff die Augen zusammen als ginge es eine Achterbahn hinunter und drückte stattdessen auf „Senden“.

Er bereute es sofort. Widerstand aber dem Impuls, die Nachricht noch einmal zu lesen. Er würde sich nur aufregen.

Nicht einmal richtig abgeschlossen hatte er die Mail, fiel ihm nun ein und er verzog das Gesicht. Boerne würde womöglich denken, dass er getrunken hatte, wenn er hier emotional… und es war noch nicht einmal acht Uhr abends.

Na prima.

~---~

42 Tage

Thiel zuckte zusammen, als er sich das T-Shirt überstreifte.

Er hatte sich am Wochenende an der Küste einen Sonnenbrand geholt.

Die Haut schälte sich ein wenig an den Armen und sein Gesicht hatte auch immer noch eine stärkere Rotfärbung als sonst.

Und das, wo heute Boerne zurückkam.

Der war bestimmt wunderbar braungebrannt und hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm an Sonnencreme gedacht.

Thiel würde nicht weiter darüber nachdenken warum es ihn interessierte, wie Boerne aussehen würde. Noch weniger würde er darüber nachdenken, warum es ihn störte, dass Boerne ihn mit Sonnenbrand sehen würde.

Sofern Boerne überhaupt –

Unglücklich zupfte Thiel an den Ärmeln seines T-Shirts herum und wandte sich dann entschieden vom Flurspiegel ab.

Er hatte seit seiner Mail nichts von Boerne gehört und inzwischen fragte er sich, ob er sich das, was er da geschrieben hatte, nicht eingebildet hatte – es war doch schon wieder so heiß gewesen, da hatte ihm sicher sein Gehirn einen Streich gespielt. Bestimmt hatte er einfach nur „Viele Grüße, Frank Thiel“ geschrieben oder so.

Thiel hatte nicht in den 'Gesendet'-Ordner geschaut, um das zu überprüfen.

Denn falls er tatsächlich… falls er tatsächlich Boerne gesagt hatte, dass der ihm verdammt nochmal fehlte und Boerne darauf nicht geantwortet hatte, dann hätte das Thiel verletzt.

Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn so plötzlich, dass er zusammenzuckte.

Lange schon war niemand mehr so nah an ihn herangekommen, dass er ihn wirklich verletzen konnte.

Wobei… Boerne war da in gewisser Weise schon immer eine Ausnahme gewesen.

In seinem Kopf hallten von fern so viele Momente nach, in denen er Boerne einfach nur angebrüllt hatte, weil Boerne mal wieder voll den Finger in die Wunde… doch, Boerne hatte es schon immer verstanden, ihn so zu treffen, dass es wehtat.

Thiel nahm den Schlüssel vom Haken und stieß die Wohnungstür beim Hinausgehen mit so viel Schwung auf, dass der Türknauf mit einem hässlichen Knirschen gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde.

Das musste jemand anderes gewesen sein, der gerade noch gehofft hatte, Boerne heute wiederzusehen.

~---~

42 Tage, 23 Stunden und 30 Minuten

Es klingelte.

Und das natürlich gerade als Thiel fast eingeschlafen war.

Ach, wem machte er etwas vor.

An richtigen Schlaf war nicht zu denken gewesen.

Seine Ohren hatten stur auf das Geräusch jedes Wagens vor dem Fenster gelauscht; darauf gewartet, dass ein Rollkoffer über den Bürgersteig gezogen wurde. Irgendwann war er dann ein wenig weggedöst.

Und nun hatte es geklingelt.

Thiel tapste barfuß durch seinen Hausflur, ohne das Licht anzumachen.

Er war so beschäftigt damit, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wer das eigentlich nur sein konnte, der da geklingelt hatte, dass er erst aufsah, als er die Tür schon geöffnet hatte.

Da stand Boerne.

 _Boerne_.

Er musste etwas sagen, er konnte ihn doch nicht einfach anstarren wie eine Erscheinung.

„Boerne, Sie –“

„Thiel. Ich –“

Für einen Moment blickten Sie sich wieder einfach nur stumm an. Keiner reagierte auf die „Sie zuerst“-Geste des Anderen. Boerne hatte Augenringe, da half es auch nicht, dass Frisur und Bart makellos waren und das Hemd faltenfrei – er sah trotzdem müde aus.

Es war schön, ihn zu sehen.

Thiel lächelte.

Sein ‚halbes Lächeln‘, wie Boerne das nannte.

Da machte Boerne einen Schritt nach vorn und nahm Thiel in die Arme. Obwohl Thiel nicht so recht wusste, wie ihm geschah – das kam so plötzlich – reagierte er automatisch. Seine Hände landeten auf Boernes Hüfte.

Erschrocken wollte er sie wieder fortnehmen, aber Boerne hatte sich so fest an Thiel geklammert, die Finger um Thiels Schulterblätter geschlossen, dass er sich dazu aus der Umarmung hätte lösen müssen. Und das wollte er nicht.

Eh er sich’s versah hatte er die Augen geschlossen und seinen Kopf an Boernes Brust sinken lassen.

Laut pochte der Herzschlag in seinen Ohren. Ob es Boernes war oder sein eigener, das wusste er nicht.

Die Worte aber, die kamen von Boerne.

„Hast mir auch gefehlt.“

Aus dem halben Lächeln wurde ein ganzes.

„Na dann komm rein.“

_Fin_


End file.
